User talk:FreezeBlink
I like what you did with Aibatt. Keep up the good work. Amade 20:33, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Filling out the info on all skills for a class isn't that hard, it's just very tedious. I'll get the pictures for you. Amade 20:33, 14 September 2008 (UTC) No problem. Amade 21:17, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Vandalism We need people who are actually equipped to fight vandalism. Like, with a banhammer. Amade 00:54, 28 September 2008 (UTC) * I'll look around, I know there's a link somewhere. Also, try to remember to sign your comments in talk pages. Amade 16:38, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ** Found this, I don't know any other way to link to it, but it's where you apply for adminship. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests. Amade 16:43, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Policies You try that, I guess. I'm just trying to keep this wiki from being an easy target for vandals. Amade 21:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC) *I just uploaded a new image for the... corner thing. I think it's more appropriate than that picture of a blade. Amade 21:56, 2 October 2008 (UTC) *Yes. Go ahead. Amade 23:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I feel so powerful with all the mentioning of me in the policy pages now. o.O Amade 19:20, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ---- I noticed your to-do list, making a list of all the monsters. I would do it, given enough time to play the game and jot down all the monsters. Well anyways, i think the list should display their name, level, location, and a picture of it. (in that order, first finish the names, then start their levels, etc etc.). You know what? i think im gonna start it right now. ExAngel 03:38, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Speaking of the monsters lists...I noticed you've skipped completely over the garden of rhisis in most areas. It's definitely the smallest continent, but it's there. AmadeTalk 00:22, 14 October 2008 (UTC) List of Masquerpet I think the old name made more sense. Also, shouldn't it be List of Masquerpet's'? 22:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::My thinking was that, if we have a large number of lists in the future, it would make more sense to have them all start with "List of...". It just seems more orderly. Also, I'm relatively sure the plural of Masquerpet is also Masquerpet. I could be wrong, though. --FreezeBlink 00:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Administrative Rights I know I'm not following proper procedure but I feel that this Wikia is in serious need of administrators and I feel I'm very qualified. I played Flyff actively for quite some time, so Im familiar with the game. I was a moderator for MMOSite's FLYFF forum, I actively edit the Runescape Wikia, and you can see the progress I've made there. You wont regret giving me adminship! Noob 4 Lfetalk 07:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome I hope i can contribute much more to the Wikki. So foar i have fixed about 10 articals and I have noticed that the Quests, and many of the merquapets are missing from the database. I have also noticed that the NPC's are missing too, After i am doing looking over the existing Merquapets and the contenets I will move on to adding the missing merquapets, and after that if I have the recources I will try to add the missing quest pages as well. I just have one quick question. Do you have any Admin positions avalibal, if so how do I go about apllying for a position. Thanx, --Cam11598 06:21, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Roll Back Thanks for the ability, It should make my editing alot esier, Happy holidays --Cam11598 04:24, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ? on a page Reffering to Acrobat Transfer 1 I dont think this page is needed, i think it should just be put into the AcrobatSection. That and its basicly just easting up space, What do you think? --Cam11598 06:11, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Alvis' totally out of line questions # Is there a proper way to ask a question? I feel that this is not it. # I take it you don't just want us taking information from flyff's other wiki. Is that right? Thats all for now. Flame me for my mistakes before I get good at this. --MaestroAlvis 03:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Part 2 Ok then some sort of standard system should be thought of. In the mean time I made an article for Lollipops because it was easy and I wanted to try my hand at this whole deal. I did have some questions concerning monsters since that is where the site apparently needs help. # How would someone figure out things like the HP? I killed a few Captain Aibatts to find a Lollipop and the HP always seemed to be 190. # When displaying stats wouldn't it be better to use a more horizontal layout so that you actually use the width of a standard computer screen? --MaestroAlvis 05:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re By The Way... Yaha my spelling sucks i know but for some reason Fire Fox dosn't Like my comp Spelling detail The article currently called NyangNyang is named incorrectly. The third N should not be capitalized. What makes this a bigger problem is the fact that there is an item with that name when the third N is capitalized. I have a question I ntoiced you did some work on lawolf, did you remove the skills, because they dissappeared... --Cam11598 01:24, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ip Block Request 203.115.149.163 Did some Vandalism on Assist, I have Reversed it Heres what he added "kyle papa hack my account he is a bad boy" --Cam11598 00:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ment Warn Lol? Can u warn a Ip? Logo? I noticed the logo didn't change over the holidays, were as alot of the other wikkies did a temp change, Would you mind if i tried my hand at designing some Holiday themed Logos? Heres 1 Hello I may indeed return actively one day once more.. cheers :) Ringmaster 22:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^-^ Thanks. :D I try my best! ^-^ I hope you like the work I'll do with CS Sets, I know you want to update those, and I have a lot. :D Yaaaay EXPENSIVE CS STUFF! XD I am new to this Wiki thing, so I don't know what to put up, and my work will need a little bit of cleaning up. xD; More thanks :D ^-^ Ill try my best! :O You can see that I don't know all the little things here and there... Not good with this kind of thing, but once I get used to it, I'm good. xP Lets see... My next thing to do is the Sun Dress Set (lol?) and the Black Tuxedo Set. :D Help with a picture I keep trying to upload this picture I put into Paint, but it won't let me upload it. :( Any help? Picture Well, I can't tell you what the pop-up says right now, because I am on the wrong computer, but... It says when I try to put up my picture (that I saved on Paint) that the file is illegal! 0.0 And I have put up other Paint pictures, but it doesn't say that it's 'illegal!'' o.o; I'm crazy... I don't think I belong here, I just do whatever I like. =3= So see ya... I cooled my head... And got sleep. 0.o; Okay, I calmed down now. ._.; I am such a weirdo... Just a little mistake... o.o; I figured out why I couldn't put up pictures anymore. :P What to do? Hey, I am sort of lost where to go now. What do you think I should improve... Shields? Sticks? Knuckles?... Even Wands, maybe? TewiNecklace 01:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC)iCarrot Done and done Alright, I'll work on the sets if I can. Then I'll work on a few CS Sets that I have, then the weapons... TewiNecklace 17:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC)iCarrot Yes. I have discontinued both editing this wiki and playing FlyFF. --at 21:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism I have noticed a slight increase in vandalism on the wiki, here is one of the Ip Addresses 84.136.94.27 Page: Abbit Type: Sexual words I left this Ip A request not to vandalize, not sure if he has done anything else, thought i'd give you a heads up! The other One Was Just A Nonsense Page, I am going to Put a Canadit for deletion Tag on it... --Cam11598 04:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) More vandalism *Sigh* i have found yet more! One from 83.100.168.34‎ and another from 77.70.28.121 Both minor and i requested that they dont again but vandalism has started hitting the wiki. Pages Have Been marked for deletion as well, They are usless information pages, some created for vansalism... --Cam11598 04:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ^.^ Yaha that works, Thanks For that, and no problem, I have time to kill before bed and after home work so I'll keep an eye on things & I would love to be a sysop! THANKS SO MUCH!--Cam11598 04:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Useless Pages I have come accross Some useless pages that need to be deleted I have added them to Category talk:Candidates for deletion --Cam11598 23:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Second offender Vandal Whoever is at IP 123.2.151.92 has vandalized the Vagrant page twice. [[User:Pintodragon|'Pinto'Dragon]]''Talk'' 08:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Backstory Information Hey, i would like to offer to help you with the backstory, Flyffs backstory seems to change from year to year, each time some names are edited. as i recall Ivilis takes the place of something, bubble has a new title etc, but they have made the backstory public... if you want help just lemme know alright? Darren0020 02:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC)